


Something is Rotten in the Town of Riverdale

by livethatfantasy



Category: Archie Comics, Hamlet - Shakespeare, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2Spooky, 4you, Angst, College, Dark, Future, Ghosts, Hamlet - Freeform, Insanity, Jughead Jones-centric, dramatic af, get ready, literally so many people die, some bughead realness, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livethatfantasy/pseuds/livethatfantasy
Summary: Jughead, the son of the President of the Southside Serpents, comes home from school for his father’s funeral….and the start of his mother’s relationship with his father’s best friend. In a story of love, loss, death, and war, Jughead avenges his father’s death.The characters of Riverdale set to the tune of William Shakespeare’s Hamlet.





	1. Pre-Reading Notes

Things to keep in mind before reading:

  * Because _Hamlet_ is set in the 14th/15th century, I will obviously have to change the plot here and there. Here are some changes I already know I’ll have to/want to make:



           -Jellybean doesn’t exist in this story. Sorry, but Hamlet doesn’t have a sister.

           -Archie and Betty will be brother and sister.

           -The Drive-In wasn't torn down

           -Veronica and Jughead are very close friends

           -Believe me these will not be the only changes.

  * Asides will now be a character’s thoughts
  * Soliloquies will either be spoken dialogue or thoughts
  * I take inspiration from Kenneth Branagh’s and David Tennant’s versions of _Hamlet_. (I recommend watching both, but Branagh's is 4 hours long so maybe watch Tennant's)
  * In addition to a regular copy of _Hamlet_ , I’m also using a “[No Fear Shakespeare](http://nfs.sparknotes.com/hamlet/)” version to assist with translations.
  * I will try to use only characters featured in the show, but there are a lot of characters in Hamlet, so I may use a few characters from the comics (I will also have to make up some characters)
  * I will be posting this as I go, meaning that I am writing a chapter, then posting it. Because of this, there will be no set schedule for when new chapters come out.



 

If you have any questions (or possible suggestions) please leave them in a comment!

 

My advice: Read (or watch) _Hamlet_ , or at least a summary before you read this. It will help a lot when it comes to understanding the plot. Here is a link to SparkNotes’s _Hamlet_ summary: <http://www.sparknotes.com/shakespeare/hamlet/summary.html>


	2. Character List and Summaries

Like any good version of a Shakespeare play, I am including a character list and summary. I recommend keeping this open in another tab as you read so you can remind yourself of characters and backstories as you go. 

Original character summaries came from [SparkNotes](http://www.sparknotes.com/shakespeare/hamlet/characters.html). I have edited them to fit this story. I have also linked each Riverdale/archie comics character’s wiki page and each Hamlet character’s page if you need more information. (Side Note: Some of them don't have wiki pages)

*Character I made up

 

**[Forsythe “Jughead” Pendleton Jones III](http://riverdale.wikia.com/wiki/Jughead_Jones) ([Hamlet](http://www.shmoop.com/hamlet/hamlet-character.html)** ) -  The son of the Southside Serpent’s President, and the main character. About nineteen years old at the start of the story, Jughead is the son of First Lady Gladys Jones and the late President F.P. Jones, and the godson of the current president, Kingston. Jughead is angsty, harsh, and sarcastic, full of hatred for his godfather’s scheming and disgust for his mother’s remarriage. A thoughtful young man who studying at Carson College, Jughead is often indecisive and hesitant, but at other times is rash and acts impulsively.

 

***Kingston ([Claudius](http://www.shmoop.com/hamlet/claudius.html))**  -  The President of the Southside Serpents, Jughead’s godfather, and the story’s antagonist. The villain of the story, Kingston is scheming and ambitious, driven by his hunger for power, but he occasionally shows signs of guilt and human feeling—his love for Gladys, for example, seems genuine.

 

**[Gladys Jones](http://archiecomics.wikia.com/wiki/Families_of_Archie%27s_Gang#Gladys_Jones) ([Gertrude](http://www.shmoop.com/hamlet/gertrude.html)** ) -  The First Lady of the Southside Serpents, Jughead’s mother, and has recently starting dating Kingston. Gladys loves Jughead a lot, but she is a shallow and weak, and she seeks affection and high status over truth.

 

**[Veronica Lodge](http://riverdale.wikia.com/wiki/Veronica_Lodge) ([Horatio](http://www.shmoop.com/hamlet/horatio.html))**  -  After her father’s business with the serpents, she becomes Jughead’s close friend. They both attend Carson College together. Veronica is loyal and helpful to Jughead throughout the story. After Jughead’s death, Veronica remains alive to tell Jughead’s story.

 

**[Fred Andrews](http://riverdale.wikia.com/wiki/Fred_Andrews) ([Polonius](http://www.shmoop.com/hamlet/polonius.html))**  -  Kingston’s (once F.P.’s) right-had man. A very arrogant and scheming man. Fred is the father of Archie and Betty.

 

**[Elizabeth “Betty” Andrews](http://riverdale.wikia.com/wiki/Betty_Cooper) ([Ophelia](http://www.shmoop.com/hamlet/ophelia.html))**  -  Fred’s daughter, a beautiful young woman with whom Jughead has been in love. Betty is a sweet and innocent young girl, who obeys her father and her brother, Archie. Dependent on men to tell her how to behave, she gives in to Fred’s schemes to spy on Jughead. Even in her lapse into madness and death, she remains maidenly, singing songs about flowers and finally drowning in the river amid the flower garlands she had gathered.

 

**[Archibald “Archie”’ Andrews](http://riverdale.wikia.com/wiki/Archie_Andrews) ([Laertes](http://www.shmoop.com/hamlet/laertes.html))**  -  Fred’s son and Betty’s brother, a young man who spends much of the story at a University in Dewville (A town a few hours away from Riverdale). Passionate and quick to action, Archie is the antithesis of reflective Jughead.

 

***Edmond II "Eddie" ([Fortinbras](http://www.shmoop.com/hamlet/fortinbras.html))**  -  The son of the Greendale Raven’s President, whose father (also named Edmond) was killed by Jughead’s father (named F.P.). Now Eddie wants to attack the Serpents as revenge for his fathers death, making him another foil for Jughead.

 

**[Forsythe "F.P." Pendleton Jones II](http://riverdale.wikia.com/wiki/FP_Jones)’s Ghost ([The Ghost](http://www.shmoop.com/hamlet/ghost.html))**  -  The ghost of Jughead’s dead father. The ghost, who says he was murdered by Kingston, asks Jughead to avenge him. However, it is unsure if the ghost is who, or what, it says it is, or whether it is something else. Jughead thinks that the ghost might be something evil trying to lure him into the darkness, and the question of what the ghost is or where it comes from is never definitively resolved.

 

**Debbie ([Rosencrantz](http://www.shmoop.com/hamlet/rosencrantz-guildenstern.html)) and Joani ([Guildenstern](http://www.shmoop.com/hamlet/rosencrantz-guildenstern.html))**  -  Two slightly bumbling Serpents, and friends of Jughead’s from Carson College, who are summoned by Kingston and Gladys to discover the cause of Jughead’s strange behavior. (Note: In the comics, both Debbie and Joani dated Jughead at one point. In this story, they are just his friends)

 

**[Kevin Keller](http://riverdale.wikia.com/wiki/Kevin_Keller) ([Osric](http://www.shakespeare-online.com/plays/hamlet/osric.html))**  -  The foolish Serpent who brings in Jughead for his fight with Archie. 

 

**Claude (Voltimand) and Raoul (Cornelius)**  -  Serpents whom Kingston sends to Greendale to persuade the Raven’s President to prevent Edmond from attacking the Serpents. 

 

**Marcy (Marcellus) and Berdie (Bernardo)**  -  The Serpents who first see the ghost walking around in the forests around the Twilight Drive-in and who bring Veronica there to witness it. Marcy is present when Jughead first encounters the ghost.

 

**Frankie Valdez (Francisco)**  -  A Serpent and guard at the Twilight Drive-In.

 

**[Reggie Mantle](http://riverdale.wikia.com/wiki/Reggie_Mantle) (Reynaldo)**  -  Fred’s helper, who is sent to Dewville by Fred to check up on and spy on Archie.


	3. Act I, Scene I

_Twilight Drive-In. At the outskirt of the woods._

 

Frankie paced at the edge of the woods, stopping under the light of a street lamp. His hand reached down to his waist and touched his gun, checking to make sure it was still there. The moon was beginning its descent, and Frankie was growing more tired by the second. The cold wasn’t helping either, and the snow surrounding his boots was making his feet go numb. Suddenly, Frankie heard the sound of footsteps coming near him.

     “Who’s there?” a voice called out from the darkness. 

Frankie drew his weapon, holding it in front of himself, searching for the source of the voice, “Who are you? Come out and show yourself!” he called. 

     “I’m a Serpent!” replied the voice. The unknown Serpent stepped into the light, and Frankie recognized them at once. 

     “Berdie?” asked Frankie, lowering his weapon. 

     “Yeah, it’s me.” Berdie replied, shoving her flashlight into pocket. 

     “Good,” said Frankie, checking his watch,”You’re right on time.”

     “Well, it’s almost dawn. I’ll take over now. You can go, Frankie.” said Berdie. 

     “Thanks, Berdie. It’s freezing out here.” replied Frankie.

     “Has anything happened?” asked Berdie, looking around anxiously.

     “No, nothing. It’s dead out here.” said Frankie. 

     “Well, goodnight Frankie.” said Berdie. Frankie started to walk away, but Berdie soon called after him. 

     “Hey!” she yelled,”If you see Veronica or Marcy, tell them to hurry up. They’re supposed to be on watch with me.”

Frankie looked out into the darkness. In the distance, he could see two figures moving closer to them.

     “I think I can see them,” replied Frankie, “Hey! Who’s there?”

Veronica and Marcy, dressed in snow boots and heavy winter coats, approached the two guards. 

     “Relax you guys, it’s just us.” said Veronica.

     “I should be off, bye!” said Frankie. 

     “Bye Frankie! Wait, who’s taking over your watch?” asked Marcy.

     Over his shoulder, Frankie called out, “Berdie. Night!”

That left the three of them, Berdie, Marcy, and Veronica. The trio stood quiet for awhile, the only noise being the howling wind. Marcy was first to break the silence. 

     “So,” said Marcy, clearing uncomfortable with the silence,”Did it come back?”

     “If it did, I didn’t see it.” replied Berdie. 

     “Veronica here thinks we’re going crazy,” said Marcy, wrapping her arm around Veronica’s shoulder, “She thinks it’s not real, even though we’ve seen it twice. That’s why I made old Ronnie come with us tonight, so when it comes back, we can prove to her that it’s real.”

     “Oh shut up,” snapped Veronica, shaking Marcy’s arm off of her,”Nothing is going to happen tonight.”

     “Maybe we need to tell you about it again.” said Berdie. 

     “Whatever.” mumbled Veronica.

     “Okay so, two nights ago,” started Berdie, “Marcy and I were on watch-“ 

     Suddenly, Marcy went pale. “You guys, shut up,” she said, slowly backing up,”It’s back.”

Veronica and Berdie turned around and saw the ghost. It was tall, intimidating even. Its eyes pierced through the darkness.

     “See, I told you. It looks just like F.P..” boasted Berdie, her demeanor significantly more cheerful than the other two girls. 

It was F.P.. Without a doubt. Except there was one difference. Now, above his left ear, was a bullet hole. And blood ran down both sides of his head, soaking his shirt.

     “God, it really is him. That’s terrifying.” whispered Veronica. 

     Berdie studied its face, “I think it wants to say something.”

     “Ask it a question V.” said Marcy, pushing Veronica towards the ghost.

     Veronica inched closer to the ghost, “F.P., is that you? Say something. C’mon, what do you want from us!” said Veronica, frustrated, her voice growing louder.

The ghost began distancing itself from the girls, and as it did it started to fade away.

     “I think you’ve offended it.” stated Marcy, slightly relieved that the ghost was leaving.

     “No, please. Stop! I’m sorry, don’t leave!” begged Veronica.

However, it was too late. The ghost vanished into the night air. The girls sat around, shocked at what had just occurred. 

     “Well,” said Marcy, “I guess it’s gone now.”

     Berdie glanced over at Veronica, “Well, look at you V. You’ve gone pale! Now do you believe us?” mocked Berdie, nudging Veronica with her arm. 

     “I just needed to see it for myself. That’s all.” answered Veronica. 

     “Don’t you think it looks exactly like F.P.?” asked Marcy, still very pale herself.

     “It has to be.” said Veronica. 

     “This is the third night in a row. It’s like it’s stalking us.” Marcy replied. She shivered, not knowing if it was cold or the thought of a ghost stalking her, “I don’t know guys, this feels like a bad omen, like something bad is happening. And something must be happening, since their guards on watch all day and night. Do you guys know anything about it?”

     “Actually,” said Veronica,”I think I do. Here’s what I’ve heard: As both of you know, F.P.’s biggest rival was Edmond, the President of the Greendale Ravens. Years ago, Edmond was fed up with F.P., and asked to fight. During the fight, F.P. killed Edmond. Turns out, before the fight, both of them signed something saying that whoever wins gets control of the loser’s territory. That meant that F.P. now controlled Raven territory. But now, Edmond’s son, Eddie, has gathered a bunch of rouge Ravens, and wants to take back his father’s territory. That would explain the 24/7 guards at the Drive-In and the trailer park.”

     “Maybe that’s why F.P.’s ghost came back, since he started this whole thing.” added Berdie.

     “Either way, a ghost can’t mean good things.” finished Veronica. 

Veronica looked at Berdie, and behind her stood the all too familiar figure of F.P. Veronica grabbed Berdie, and all of them turned and faced the ghost.

     “I have to get it to say something.” said Veronica, and, filled with courage, she stepped closer to the ghost, “I will help you find peace, but please, say something! What do you want? Please, say anything!”

Over at a nearby farm, a rooster began to crow at the growing sunlight. Upon hearing this, the ghost began to fade again.

     “We can’t let it get away again!” screamed Marcy.

The girls chased after the ghost, attempting to stop it from leaving. But, it was no use. The ghost faded away as it always did, leaving them in the middle of a clearing, out of breath and disappointed. 

     “Now we’ve just pissed it off.” said Marcy, catching her breath.

     Berdie, the avid ghost hunter, was still exponentially more excited that the other two, “It looked like it was about to talk, didn’t it?”

     “Let’s call it quits. It’s almost morning. We should really find Jughead and tell him what we saw. He deserves to know, doesn’t he? Plus, if the ghost is going to talk to anybody, it will be Jughead.” proposed Veronica.

     Marcy nodded, “You’re right. Let’s go find him.”


	4. Act I, Scene II

_ At a fire pit in the Sunnyside Trailer Park _

 

Everyone was gathered for a meeting. They all huddled around the firepit, the only source of heat in the bitter wind. Jughead lingered in the back, leaning against a trailer. Gladys sat on a lawn chair near the fire, and Kingston sat next to her, speaking to all the Serpents. 

     “I know that F.P.’s death is still fresh in our minds,” said Kingston, “but we have to remember that life still goes on. You all know what’s going on here. Dear little Eddie over in Greendale us Serpents are falling apart. He keeps demanding that I give him back his father’s old territory. I talked to Eddie’s uncle, an old friend of mine. He knew nothing about Eddie’s plans to take our territory. Claude and Raoul, that’s where you come in. I need to to travel to Greendale and help Eddie’s uncle stop Eddie.”

Claude and Raoul stepped up Kingston. They were both stereotypical Serpents. Jet black hair, piercings and tattoos galore.

     “You got it King. We’ll start heading over there right now.” said Raoul. Both the boys hopped on their bikes, and sped off towards Greendale. The crowd of Serpents watched them drive off, cheering as they went. Once the noise died down, Kingston started again.

     “Archie? You said you were going to talk with me about something? What is it?” asked Kingston.

Archie stood out like a sore thumb at these Serpent meetings. His bright orange hair contrasted the bright white snow and dark leather jackets.

     “Well King, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to go back to University, in Dewville.” asked Archie.

Archie was a tentative member of the Serpents. He wasn’t completely comfortable with this part of his life, so he spent most of his time at school. Archie only came back for F.P.’s funeral (And in turn, Kingston and Gladys’s wedding), and was itching to get back to his “normal” life.

     “What does your dad say about this?” questioned Kingston.

     Fred wrapped his arm around Archie, “I don’t have a problem with it.” he said, beaming with pride at his son.

     “Then, if it’s okay with your father, it’s okay with me. You’re free to go whenever you’d like.” Kingston responded.

In the background, Jughead still stood, leaning against a trailer, staring down into the snow.

     “Jughead?” Kingston called, “What’s wrong son?”

     “Let’s start with you calling me ‘son’.” muttered Jughead.

     Kingston walked over to Jughead, and put his arm on his shoulder, “What? The storm clouds are still floating over your head, huh?”

     Jughead pushed Kingston’s hand off of him, “You know what? I think I’ve gotten a bit too much _sun_.” Jughead said, spitting the word “sun” at Kingston’s face.

Gladys rushed over, placing herself between Jughead and Kingston.

     “Jughead please,” pleaded Gladys, “Try to be nicer to King. I know you’re upset about your father but you can’t be like this for the rest of your life. Things like this happen all the time, you know.”

     “Yeah Mom, I know.” spat Jughead, glaring at his mother.

     “God Jughead! Why do you feel the need to act like this all the time?” yelled Gladys.

     “Feel the need?” responded Jughead, taken back by his mother’s yelling, ”I’m not acting like anything! This is how I feel! I’m grieving. Really grieving. Unlike you.”

     “Jughead,” said Kingston, stepping back into the conversation, “I know you loved your father. I sure he would be happy to know how much you care about him. But you have to remember that every son loses a father. And you’re allowed to grieve, there’s no doubt about that, but it gets to a point where it’s too much. You’ve hit that point son. So get a new attitude Jughead, and man up.”

They sat in silence for a bit. Each one with their eyes down, not wanting to look at another’s. Most of the other Serpents had left at this point, but a few remained, trying to eavesdrop on the family conflict.

     “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I need your attitude to change.” continued Kingston, “You’re my second-in-command. I know you planned on heading back to school but I don’t think that’s a good idea. Not now at least. I need you here, to help me.”

     Gladys came over to Jughead, “Please Juggie, stay here, for me.”

Jughead looked into his mother’s eyes. He could tell she was struggling more than she looked. He felt a pang of guilt, for yelling out her, for judging her.

     “I’ll stay Mom. For you.” said Jughead.

Gladys looked relieved, and smiled at her son.

     “I think you made the right decision, Jug.” Kingston said, grabbing Gladys’s hand, “C’mon babe, we’ve got to get to the Whyte Wyrm.”

They rode off, Gladys waving goodbye from the back of Kingston’s bike. The remaining Serpents followed, leaving Jughead by himself. He sat by the fire, his head in his hands, trying to process what had just occurred

 _What is happening to me? To my life?_ Thought Jughead. _Everything seems pointless now. My father’s only been dead, for what? Four months? Not even. God, I miss him. And Kingston, he’ll never be better than him. Not in a million years._

Jughead had started to pace around. His thoughts were making him angry, and he needed to get his energy out.

_Mom and Dad used to be inseparable. They couldn’t get enough of each other. But then, less than a month after his death, she goes crawling to Kingston? Before her tears had dried she found someone new to cling onto._

Jughead’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car speeding towards the trailer park. Jughead sat back down by the fire. People seeing him like this wouldn’t help anything. From behind him, the sound of footsteps grew louder.

     “Hello stranger.” a voice said.

     Jughead turned around, “Veronica! What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to school?” Jughead asked, hugging her.

Behind her stood Marcy and Berdie. Jughead waved, and then focused his attention back to Veronica.

     “After the funeral, I was going back to school, but honestly, nothing sounds worse at the moment, so I came back.” said Veronica, bringing them all back to sit down.

     “Yeah, you came for my father’s funeral, and what seems to be the beginning of my mom’s second marriage.” quipped Jughead.

     “Yeah, I guess that happened pretty quick.” responded Veronica.

     “Can’t blame them thought. The leftovers from the wake would make a great meal for a first date,” Jughead joked, “You know what Veronica, I see my dad.”

     “Where?” asked Veronica, a very serious look on her face.

     “In my head V.” said Jughead. “He wasn’t perfect by any means, but he was a great leader. And now, I’ll never see him again.”

     “Jug,” said Veronica, trying to choose her words carefully,”I saw him last night.”

     Jughead looked a Veronica with a confused look on his face, “What? Who did you see?”

     “I saw your dad, Jughead.” answered Veronica.

     “What do you mean you saw my dad?” said Jughead, raising his voice.

     “I’ll explain everything, just calm down. For the last two nights, Marcy and Berdie have seen something, a ghost I guess, that looks like your dad. Leather jacket, slicked back hair and everything. It would show up, say nothing, and then disappear. They told me about it, so last night, or I guess this morning if you want to get technical, I went with them. I saw it Jughead. It was him.” explained Veronica.

     “Where did this happen?” asked Jughead, shocked by the information he’d just received.

     Marcy piped up, “It was at the Drive-In, by the edge of the woods.”

     “Did you try to talk to it?” Jughead asked.

     “We all tried,” said Veronica, “But it won’t respond to any of us. Listen, I’m sorry for shocking you like this but we had to tell you.”

     Jughead stared into the fire, “Are you guys on watch again tonight?”

     “Yeah, we are.” replied Berdie.

     “And you’re sure it was him?” asked Jughead.

     “Pretty sure, yeah.” said Berdie.

     “Then I’m coming with you tonight. Maybe I can get it to talk.” said Jughead.

     “I think that’s a good idea.” agreed Veronica.

     “But you guys have to keep this a secret, okay? Don’t tell anyone else about this. Now go home and get some sleep. I’ll meet you guys tonight.” said Jughead, walking them towards their car.

Jughead watched his friends leave, feeling hopeful and curious about what the night will bring. However, he couldn’t get rid of the feeling that something was wrong.


End file.
